¡Ex-Pirata al agua!
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: -¡Antonio! Help! Help!-rogaba antes de que la corriente lo arrastrara lejos del barco. Y todo porque se ahogaba, sí estuvieran en otra situación, el inglés no le pediría ayuda ni aunque él fuese el último Antonio sobre la Tierra ¿Verdad? -Lo siento Arthur, Gel no tengo, si quieres te paso un Champú...¡Jajajajaja!- Usuk.


**¡Ex-Pirata al agua!**

**¡Hey! Nuevo fanfic de Hetalia de mí para ustedes.**

**Primera ocasión que manejaré a España.**

**Sacado de un chiste que me mató de risa, se trataba de un español y un inglés...Qué, bueno...XD**

**Se los contaré si me lo piden.**

**Cuando me los imaginé al estilo Hetalia...nada me hizo callar en una hora, créanme y pensando mucho terminé armando una trama que ojalá les guste. **

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya ;D ¿Sí? O puede que sean de Tony...¡O tal vez míos! ¡O tuyos!

**Parejas:** UsUk/Spamano...

**Advertencias:** Un poco de lenguaje mexicano, Toño siendo maltratado...XD

3 2 1 ready...

.

.

.

Los ojos verde olivo del español observaban atentamente el paisaje frente a sí, regocijado en la sublime belleza de las aguas mexicanas en las que ahora el crucero surcaba tranquilamente.

No era el único, Arthur Kirkland de igual manera se hallaba fascinado por el hechizante color del mar.

Eternamente enamorados de los océanos, ambos Ex-Piratas consumados.

Aquel día estaban de vacaciones, porque Estados Unidos se ganó un mes de viaje en un crucero de lujo todo pagado, con cupo para 3 personas extras, aparte de su heroica presencia.

Y como era un Héroe, salvaría a 3 países del aburrimiento por un mes. Los elegidos fueron: Inglaterra, España y Romano por obvias razones.

Quiso invitar a Lituania pero Rusia no lo dejó, y a Francia ni loco.

China no estaba disponible y el resto no le caía taaaan bien, así que por eso ellos lo acompañaban.

¡Qué suerte se cargaba el estadounidense!

Porque incluso le permitieron elegir los destinos a visitar.

Eligió a su vecino como primer lugar a visitar, quería enseñarle a Iggy las playas que hay en Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, claro no más bellas que las de USA pero Juan tenía lo suyo.

Le daría oportunidad al mexicano de lucirse...

(Sí cómo no)

Lo que Alfred ignoraba es qué su vecino fronterizo era un país hermoso, fuerte y culturalizado de punta a punta, rico en diversidad de Fauna, Flora, Gente, Gastronomía y Tradiciones.

Regresando al inicio...

Recargados en la baranda del barco tanto el español como el inglés recordaban su época de piratería, añorantes de aquellos tiempos, visitaban México, por lo que éste también se hallaba allí en el crucero, iban rumbo a Cabo San Lucas ubicado en Baja California Sur, de los lugares más hermosos que tenía.

México les daría lo mejor de lo mejor en calidad, belleza, naturaleza, hospitalidad y trato.

**-¡Es hermoso!-**exclamó España sonriente admirando la claridad del mar, mientras que la brisa golpeaba ligeramente su rostro, los rayos del sol quemaban su piel bronceándolo un poco.

No podía estar más feliz, recorrer otra vez aguas mexicanas era maravilloso, justo como en sus tiempos de colonizador.

Cuando México era su pequeña colonia, sin embargo ahora era un país fuerte e independiente, no podía estar más orgulloso. La independencia le dolió pero...lo superó finalmente, luego de intentar retomar poder sobre él, fallando en ambas ocasiones, lo aceptó.

No se consideraba mejor que Inglaterra aceptando ese hecho pero, Antonio supo olvidar e intentar ser un apoyo para su Ex-Colonia, tal como el británico lo hacía desde hace unos meses atrás con Estados Unidos.

En cambio Inglaterra se perdía en recuerdos observando una línea imaginaria divisora del mar y el cielo, esos que inútilmente competían con los ojos de Alfred.

Creando recuerdos en su memoria que jamás olvidaría, porque aún recordaba cuando se atrevió a atacar algunos puertos de ese país, lo reconocía México era bello.

Más no se lo diría, ese Juan se pondría como histérico, de seguro por su cabeza cruzaría la idea de qué quiere algo más con él y no...

No gracias, suficiente tenía con Estados Unidos, que alardeaba de su relación y sentía celos hasta de sus plantas, según porque les hablaba muy bonito dedicándoles mucho tiempo.

Suspiró...

Debía relajarse, para eso estaban ahí.

A propósito ¿Dónde estaban Alfred, Juan y Lovino?

Desde un rato atrás que ni rastro o sonido suyo. Ambos hombres se miraron por inercia, no era una buena señal.

Justo cuando planeaban ver que sucedía con ellos, el barco realizó un giro brusco y uno de los dos se cayó al mar.

Por desgracia fue Arthur, quien no sabe nadar.

Apenas se sintió allí empezó a chapotear rápidamente para no hundirse, ese es el primer error: Desesperarse.

**-¡Antonio! Help! Help!-**rogaba antes de que la corriente lo arrastrara lejos del barco.

El español lo miro desde arriba en su sitio, escuchando lo que pronunciaba tan aterrado.

Y todo porque se ahogaba, sí estuvieran en otra situación, el inglés no le pediría ayuda ni aunque él fuese el último Antonio sobre la Tierra ¿Verdad?

**-Help! Help!-**gritaba ya víctima del miedo y la desesperación total.

**-Lo siento Arthur, Gel no tengo, si quieres te paso un Champú...¡Jajajajaja!-**se echo a reír de su propio chiste ocurrente mientras disfrutaba un poco de ver así al mayor enemigo que antes pudo tener, aún le guardaba una mísera cantidad de rencor por esos años de tortura.

Una pequeña venganza no le haría daño a nadie, puede que un susto para Kirkland pero nada grave y todos felices.

Sólo se ahogará...

Es inmortal así que no va a morirse.

Segundos después un golpe le fue acomodado en la cabeza, se llevó las manos a la misma, adolorido.

**-¡Antonio eres un cabrón!-**gritó Juan al ver la escena, claro que no fue el único porque Alfred ya se había lanzado al agua para sacar a Arthur, mientras Lovino sólo negaba con la cabeza.

**-Te pasaste España...-**atinó a decir Romano luego de analizar la situación, aunque le daba lo mismo que le pasará algo al inglés.

**-¡Cabrón! ¡Pinche Toño eres un cabrón bien hecho!-**se notaba a leguas que México estaba enojado con ganas, Vargas gruñó un poco al ver cómo Carriedo no hacía más que suplicarle al mexicano que se calmará.

Le causaba algo de celos, sólo algo...

**-¡Te lo ruego México cálmate!-**pedía juntando ambas manos, pero Juan no cedería con esas lágrimas falsas, ya conocía los trucos de su Ex-colonizador.

Y continuó aforrándole varios coscorrones en la cabeza. Auch...sí hasta Lovino lo sintió y eso que ni un pelo le habían tocado.

Mientras tanto Jones volvía al crucero ayudado de los humanos especializados para el rescate, su amado Arthur estaba bien, sólo se había asustado. Ahora...

**-¡Spain!-**efectivamente Antonio no se la iba acabar con México y USA regañándolo, Romano frunció el ceño.

**-¡Oigan!-**intervino el italiano enfadado, al de ojos verdes casi se le salen las lágrimas de felicidad al ver que su adorado amante lo ayudaría.

Tanto el estadounidense como el mexicano alzaron una ceja extrañados en su totalidad.

**-¡También tengo que regañar y golpear a ese maldito de Antonio!-**exigió el del rizo, con eso Fernández perdió toda esperanza y ambos americanos le invitaron a acercarse, acto seguido se unió para joderle la existencia a su Ex-Tutor y actual amante.

Pero el que fueran pareja atribuía el regaño que le daría, celos, perfectamente camuflados con la situación de Inglaterra.

Se aprovecharía tantito.

En cambio sentado en una silla Arthur no paraba de reírse discretamente, burlándose del español de lo lindo, pobre tonto.

Porque en realidad Inglaterra sabía nadar, tuvo que aprender porque tarde o temprano podría pasarle algo así, sólo fingió ahogarse para ver que haría España, no se equivoco respecto a la reacción pero tampoco creyó que muy oportunamente aparecerían esos tres, con lo dramático que era Estados Unidos en ocasiones y lo celoso de Italia Romano, el pobre tenía para rato.

Algo que no entendía era la reacción de Juan, tal vez porque se preocupaba por él después de todo, extraño pero cierto.

**-Ahhh...suficiente-**murmuró para sí, levantándose de la silla luego de que se secase el cabello y el rostro, Reino Unido no era tan malvado para permitir que maltrataran por tanto tiempo a Carriedo, aclararía el malentendido de una vez.

...

Ya en la noche todos estaban reunidos observando el cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas, el español abrazaba al italiano que a regañadientes aceptaba el contacto, el norteamericano mantenía al británico entre sus brazos besando su cuello, éste suspiraba sonrojado.

Juan en su lugar se abstenía de mirar las escenas románticas que le daban esos cuatro disfrutando del viaje, puede que sean un problema andante pero...no negaría que le agradaban, y sí tuvo que disculparse con Antonio.

**-Oye Arturo... ¿Qué se siente ser un Ex-pirata al agua?-**preguntó burlándose el mexicano, por supuesto el inglés gruñó levemente.

**-Shut up!-**exigió sonrojado, odiaba que le llamasen así frente a Jones.

**-¡Jajajajaja!-**se río Fernández acompañando a su Ex-colonia.

**-Tsk...Ni siquiera te entiendo Arturo-**los ojos cafés rodaron fastidiados.

**-¡No mexicanices mi nombre!-**frunció el ceño, Alfred empezó a reírse.

**-¡Alfredo no se queja!-**se defendió el moreno.

**-Cálmate Love, Juan es así...-**susurro a su oído.

**-¡Pero...!-**reclamó.

-¡Ex-pirata al agua! ¡Hahahaha!-también USA se unió a la burla y antes de que Arthur se enojara, los labios británicos fueron sellados por los del americano, que luego lo cargo al estilo nupcial para llevárselo a su habitación, sin importarle las patadas mortales que le acomodaba su amante.

Toño no perdió tiempo en pensar lo mismo pero...

**-Ni se te ocurra...-**advirtió el italiano, sólo sonrió.

Juan miró el cielo por última ocasión antes de invitarlos al bar del crucero por unos tragos, un poco de Tequila no le haría mal.

Iba ser una noche larga...

.

.

.

**Final abierto, les concedo la libertad de imaginarse lo que harán Alfie y Artie grrr~**

**La verdad me gusto escribir esto, sé que algún día escribiré algo de Spain y England siendo piratas con sus respectivos amantes ya lo verán, también soy fanática del Spamano.**

**Les escribiré un fanfic, cuando se me ocurra algo XD**

**Ojalá no me hayan quedado OCC España y Romano.**

**En cuanto a México, mi país es muy bonito, y no es agresivo de hecho es tranquilo, pero es que Toño le pudo provocar un problema con Reino Unido.**

**Además Juan advierte que cuando se enoja ya no es él, DX aún así quiere a España no lo odia, y cómo no sé si tiene nombre yo le llamó Juan, porque me gusta como suena.**

**Sé que lo emparejan con Alfred y hasta con Arthur pero...*tic en el ojo* prefiero que esté solo a que interfiera con el UsUk.**

**Cuando le encuentre pareja les digo, creo que Colombia sería buena candidata ;)**

Curiosidades;

Cabo San Lucas es puerto de visita para cruceros turísticos que hacen travesías marítimas.

Durante el invierno, grupos de ballenas se pueden observar mar adentro.

Cabo San Lucas tiene el segundo puerto más caro del mundo y de los más importantes.

Los Cabos es uno de los principales lugares de turismo en México.

Cabo San Lucas Tiene uno de los mejores climas que se combina con buen porcentaje de desierto y trópico.

**Gracias por leer Los/as quiero mucho.**

**Sigue la convocatoria para mi fic rol: ¡Todos por Arthur Kirkland!**

**Información al facebook; Nekitsu Kuroi**

**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera... **

**Un review y puede que Alfie se devore a Artie más de una vez...grrr~ ;)**


End file.
